Yugioh American Idol
by ruthieelz
Summary: What happens when you get Yugioh characters to sing? Read on and find out. Rated T for language and slight Puzzleshipping.


**A/N: **_Yeah I know, a new story, especially when I need to work on my sequel. But this one came to me after watching American Idol, and watching some funny videos on YouTube. I normally don't watch American Idol, but for some reason I watched this one episode. Anyways, that's enough rambling from me. As usual, I don't own Yugioh, American Idol, or any of the songs used in this story. There are no pairings in this, well except for a tiny bit of will be a two shot, with the first chapter being the competition, and the second chapter being the results. You guys are going to get to vote before I post the results. Voting will be done based on a poll I put up, or by your reviews. Anyways, enjoy the story._

* * *

Chapter 1: The Competition

**Ruthie: **"Welcome to American Idol. I'm Ruthie, your host for this evening. *Crowd cheers* We have six contestants, with two people singing a duet, and they are all from the popular anime Yugioh. Now when I call your name, each contestant will come out here and say a little something about whatever they may choose. Joey Wheeler, you are the first one. Come on down!"

*Joey comes out, with a good reaction from the crowd.*

**Joey: **"Hello, America. Or Japan? Wait, where are we?" *Crowd laughs*

**Ruthie: "**We are in America, Joey. *Joey nods his head as he walks off the stage* Seto Kaiba, come on down."

*Kaiba comes out with a large boo from the crowd.*

**Seto: **"Why am I here? Stupid fanfiction writer." *Stomps off stage*

**Ruthie: **"Ok then. Tea, come on down."

*Tea comes down, with a smirk on her face.*

**Tea: **"I'm gonna win. Screw everyone else. Well, except for Yami. *The crowd boos and Ruthie has to push her off the stage, not literally of course.*

**Ruthie: **"Now for our fourth and fifth contestants. Well, it's actually two people. Yami and Yugi, come on down and say hi to the audience."

*Yami and Yugi come out to a thunderous applause from the audience.*

**Yami: **"Hi there." *The fan girls squeal.*

**Yugi: **"My fans are awesome. I hope to do my best." *More screams from the fan girls, as Yami and Yugi walk off the stage.*

**Ruthie: **"Well, for our final two contestants. Ryou, come on down and try not to give the fan girls nosebleeds."

*Ryou comes down and as expected, some of the fan girls get nosebleeds.*

**Ryou: **"I hope that I don't get injured in this and the song I will sing is dedicated to my fans." *The fan girls scream as he walks off the stage.*

**Ruthie: **"And those are our contestants, so sit back and relax while the Yugioh characters sing for you. Oh and by the way, the judges will be our readers who review and vote in the poll. *Ruthie walks off the stage.*

*Pretend that there is a commercial here.*

*Ruthie walks back out.*

**Ruthie: **"Welcome back. During the commercial, the contestants found out their songs, and they have been put into a random order to see who goes first. The songs will be in different genres. Will the first contestant come on down, please?"

*The first contestant comes down, and it's Seto Kaiba. The crowd boos.*

**Chicken Fried- Zac Brown Band**

**(As sung by Seto Kaiba)**

_You know I like my chicken fried_  
_Cold beer on a Friday night_  
_A pair of jeans that fit just right_  
_And the radio up_

_Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia _  
_pine_  
_And that`s home you know_  
_With sweet tea, pecan pie and homemade wine_  
_Where the peaches grow_  
_And my house it`s not much to talk about_  
_But it`s filled with love that`s grown in southern _  
_ground_  
_And a little bit of chicken fried_

_Cold beer on a Friday night_  
_A pair of jeans that fit just right_  
_And the radio up_  
_Well I`ve seen the sunrise_  
_See the love in my woman`s eyes_  
_Feel the touch of a precious child_  
_And know a mother`s love_

_And its funny how it`s the little things in life that _  
_mean the most_  
_Not where you live, what you drive or the price tag on _  
_your clothes_  
_There`s no dollar sign on a piece of mind; this I`ve _  
_come to know_  
_So if you agree have a drink with me_  
_Raise your glasses for a toast_  
_To a little bit of chicken fried_

_Cold beer on a Friday night_  
_A pair of jeans that fit just right_  
_And the radio up_  
_Well I`ve seen the sunrise_  
_See the love in my woman`s eyes_  
_Feel the touch of a precious child_  
_And know a mother`s love_

_I thank God for my life_  
_And for the stars and stripes_  
_May freedom forever fly, let it ring._  
_Salute the ones who died_  
_And the ones that gave their lives so we don`t have to _  
_sacrifice_  
_All the things we love_  
_Like our chicken fried_

_Cold beer on a Friday night_  
_A pair of jeans that fit just right_  
_And the radio up_  
_Well I`ve seen the sunrise_  
_See the love in my woman`s eyes_  
_Feel the touch of a precious child_  
_And know a mother`s love_

_You know I like my chicken fried_  
_Cold beer on a Friday night_  
_A pair of jeans that fit just right_  
_And the radio up_  
_Well I`ve seen the sunrise_  
_See the love in my woman`s eyes_  
_Feel the touch of a precious child_  
_And know a mother`s love _

*The crowd cheers, as they didn't know that Kaiba could sing. Seto walks off. Backstage, you could see Joey Wheeler snickering to himself.*

**Ruthie: **"Wow. That was good, thank you Kaiba. Next up, is Ryou.

*Ryou comes down, as the crowd starts screaming.*

**Magic- B.O.B(Feat. Rivers Cuomo)**

**(As sung by Ryou Bakura)**

_I got the magic in me_  
_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_  
_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_  
_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me_  
_Now everybody wants some presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_  
_Magic, magic, magic_  
_Magic, magic, magic_  
_I got the magic in me!_

_[Verse 1:]_  
_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind_  
_Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line_  
_I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?_  
_Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy_  
_I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'_  
_People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me_  
_Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and_  
_I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'? "_  
_So come one, come all, and see the show tonight_  
_Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist_  
_You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie_  
_So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9_

_[Chorus: Rivers Cuomo]_  
_I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_  
_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)_  
_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_  
_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)_  
_Now everybody wants some presto magic_  
_B.o.b Magic lyrics found on ._

_Magic, magic, magic_  
_Magic, magic, magic_  
_Magic, magic, magic_  
_I got the magic in me!_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_Well take a journey into my mind_  
_You'll see why it's venom I rhyme_  
_Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time_  
_I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd_  
_See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow_  
_See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether_  
_I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar_  
_I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive_  
_Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia_  
_I break all the rules like Evel Knievel_  
_It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel_  
_So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego_  
_I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo_

_[Chorus: Rivers Cuomo]_  
_I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_  
_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)_  
_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_  
_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)_  
_Now everybody wants some presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_  
_Magic, magic, magic_  
_Magic, magic, magic_

_I got the magic in me!_

*The crowd cheers, though there were a few boos.*

**Ryou: **"Thank you for letting me sing. I love you all." *The girls scream "WE LOVE YOU RYOU" as he walks off stage.*

**Ruthie: **"Ryou, you did wonderful, though I do think that you have made the girls love you more. Next up, Tea Gardner, come on down."

*Five minutes later...*

**Ruthie: **"Tea, where are you?" *Just then, a security officer dragged out Tea.* "What's going on officer?"

**Officer: **"Tea has been caught bribing the producers to be on this show. She is disqualified."

*The crowd cheers as Tea is taken off stage to be arrested.*

**Ruthie: **"Good. Now that that stupid whore is off the show, we can move on. Joey, you're up."

*The crowd roars in laughter when Joey comes out wearing some disco outfit. Backstage, Seto Kaiba is snickering.*

**Joey: **"Before I sing, I must tell you that it's rich-boy's fault that I'm wearing this."

**Who Let The Dogs Out- Baha Men**

**(As sung by Joey Wheeler)**

_Who let the dogs out_  
_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)_  
_And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)_  
_I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)_  
_And the girls report to the call_  
_The poor dog show down_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast_  
_She really want to skip town_  
_Get back off me, beast off me_  
_Get back you flea infested monger_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}_  
_To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}_  
_Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}_  
_You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}_  
_Her bone runs out now_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

_Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it_  
_A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it_

_Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on_  
_I gotta get my girl I got my myind on_  
_Do you see the rays comin' from my eye_  
_What could you be friend_  
_That Benji man that's breakin' them down?_  
_Me and My white short shorts_  
_And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do_  
_I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful_  
_'Cause I'm the man of the land_  
_When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_  
_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

*The crowd cheers for Joey, as he runs off the stage, embarrassed.*

**Ruthie: **"That was awesome Joey, though I can see the look on Kaiba's face now."

*Screen cuts to backstage, where Seto is on the floor, laughing his ass off. Yugi, Yami and Ryou are just staring at him.*

**Ruthie: **"And for our final performance of the evening. Yami, Yugi, come out here and sing for us."

*Yami and Yugi come out, with all of their fan girls getting nosebleeds*

**I Got You Babe- Sonny and Cher**

**(As sung by Yugi and Yami. Yugi will be playing Cher, while Yami will be playing Sonny)**

_HER: They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
HIM: Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

_HIM: Babe  
BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe_

_HER: They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
HIM: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

_HIM: Babe  
BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe_

_HIM: I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring  
HER: And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around_

_HER: Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
HIM: Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

_HIM: Babe  
BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe_

_HIM: I got you to hold my hand  
HER: I got you to understand  
HIM: I got you to walk with me  
HER: I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let go  
I got you to love me so_

_BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe_

*The crowd erupts into loud applause as Yami and Yugi kiss each other and walk off the stage, hand in hand.*

**Ruthie: **"That was beautiful, you two. And now, for the readers at home. It's time to vote. Voting will be open until I decide to close it on the polls. After the votes are counted, I will reveal the winner. Good luck contestants and good night."

* * *

**A/N: **_I decided to bash Tea because, well I don't like her. So remember, vote and review please. The sooner you vote and review, the sooner the results go up. _


End file.
